El mapa que me conduciría a ti
by Geri Haratari
Summary: Levi se encuentra buscando una estación de radio para entretenerse y olvidar lo acontecido años atrás, pero el universo conspirará en su contra, haciéndole recordar lo sucedido, y todo gracias a una canción en especial... Riren, muerte de un personaje, UA.


Basada en la canción Maps de Marron V

Los personajes pertenecen a Hajime Isayama, yo sólo los tome prestados para escribir este one-shot

 **UA**

 **El mapa que no descifré**

La foto que descansaba en la repisa de la chimenea era especial, más que ninguna otra en la casa que el ex oficial de policía, Levi Ackerman, tuviera en toda la casa.

La foto mostraba al ex oficial de policía abrazando al amor de su vida, un muchacho de cabellos castaños y ojos verdes. Él tenía una gran sonrisa tatuada en el rostro, mientras el ex oficial tenía una expresión neutra, pero el brillo en sus ojos, delataba como realmente se sentía en el momento que tomaron la foto, sólo una palabra en el mundo describía aquel brillo: amor.

 _Una ambulancia llegó al edificio acordonado por una cinta amarilla con la leyenda de prohibido el paso. Signo inequívoco de que se había cometido un asesinato._

— _¡Se lo merecía!, ¡Merecía morir por ir en contra de las leyes divinas!, ¡Por ser un desviado!, ¡Por todo eso y más! – exclamaba como loco un hombre, alto, cabellos marrón y ojos avellana. Eso no era lo más relevante, sino su perturbador aspecto. Camisa manchada con rojo y un labio roto. Pero lo más inquietante era su mirada, desorbitada, y sus ojos… sus ojos mostraban lo satisfecho que se encontraba por realizar uno de los actos más cobardes de este mundo: matar. Era la viva imagen de la locura encarnada._

— _Tiene derecho a guardar silencio – expresó uno de los oficiales, apresando al agresor y asesino de aquel muchacho, a quien sacaban en una camilla con una sábana blanca cubriendo todo su cuerpo, siendo visible el anillo de compromiso que llevaba en su mano izquierda._

Levi Ackerman estaba cambiando los canales de modo aburrido en la t.v de pantalla plana, evitando a toda costa dejarlo en el canal de noticias, ya que los detestaba desde aquel fatídico día. Rápidamente se aburrió, decidiéndose a apagar la televisión, encendiendo la vieja radio que se hallaba en el librero, desentonando con la moderna casa de Levi. Buscaba un canal de radio específico, dejándolo en una estación de música, escuchando las primeras palabras de la canción que aquella noche lo acompañaba. La melodía era movida, comenzando con un anhelo del pasado… Levi se dejó caer en uno de los sillones, dándole un significado a la letra que sonaba esa noche, abandonándose a la música y los recuerdos que brotaban a su mente, esa fría noche de otoño, unos años atrás…

— _¿Nos veremos esta noche para cenar? – preguntó Eren esperando la respuesta de su pareja_

— _Esta noche tengo trabajo Eren, Erwin me necesita patrullando la calle maple – respondió Levi con seriedad, disculpándose por no poder pasar más tiempo con su persona amada_

— _Está bien, no regreses muy tarde, cuídate mucho y regresa con bien a casa, te estaré esperando – comentó Eren besando la mejilla de Ackerman, quien salió de su hogar esa mañana como acostumbraba, notando la decepción que se presentaba en los ojos de su prometido. Levi lo tomó del mentón, atrayéndolo hacía él, atrapando esos labios que lo habían conquistado tiempo atrás, una tarde lluviosa de otoño._

— _Mocoso, quizás esta noche no cenemos, pero eso no significa que no vayamos a vernos más, regresaré, te lo prometo – confió Levi infundiéndole seguridad a su chico, saliendo finalmente de la casa, esperando poder terminar su trabajo a tiempo y poder pasar tiempo de calidad con su prometido._

 _Levi llegó a la estación de policía recibiendo un llamado urgente a la oficina de Erwin, quien le dio un caso raro y bastante peculiar a Levi, uno de los casos más sonados en el noticiario y la primera plana en todos los periódicos de la ciudad. El caso era especial, se trataba de un asesino serial, y como todo asesino, tenía un nombre para poder identificarlo. El cristo redentor de Nagoya. El nombre recordaba a aquella estatua de 38 metros de Jesús de Nazaret con los brazos abiertos que mostraba todo Rio de Janeiro en Brasil. Los reporteros lo habían apodado así por asesinar solamente a personas homosexuales, dejándolos en posiciones bastante grotescas, dando una muestra del odio que parecía tener hacia esa población en específico, junto con versículos de la biblia. Ya había asesinado a 6 mujeres y 8 hombres, repitiendo un patrón en particular. La policía había descifrado que al asesino le atraían las personas de tez morena, homosexuales o bisexuales, teniendo una leve inclinación por las personas jóvenes._

 _Levi echó un vistazo rápido a la carpeta que tenía el registro de casos encontrados, poniéndose a analizar los reportes. Mientras Levi leía los reportes su mente estaba divagando en llegar temprano a casa, le daría una sorpresa al mocoso que tenía por prometido, ya que ambos planeaban casarse un par de semanas después de haberse comprometido, con Levi entregándole el bonito anillo de compromiso que Eren portaba orgulloso en su dedo anular izquierdo, para ser reconocidos posteriormente como esposos._

 _Levi había acabado de leer todos los reportes, dejando la pesada carpeta sobre su escritorio. Encima de éste se hallaba un teléfono, una laptop, un pizarrón blanco y un perchero donde colgaba sus abrigos cuando el frío inundaba la estación de policía._

 _Lo único que le hacía dejar de estar estresado era la fotografía de un Eren sonriente a la cámara, la había tomado cuando tenían pocas semanas de haber salido, siendo una de sus fotos favoritas._

Levi abrió sus ojos cuando llegó a la mitad de la canción, mientras una solitaria lágrima bajaba por su mejilla, evidenciando lo mal que la canción lo había puesto esa fría noche otoñal.

Prefería recordar la sonrisa de su prometido antes que cualquier cosa en el mundo, pero las cosas no siempre podrían ser así. Levi se sintió mal cuando escucho la estofa siguiente de la canción

 _¡Donde estabas tú cuando te necesitaba! – era lo que estaba escrito en una de las paredes enfrente del cadáver encontrado en el edificio, seguidas de las otras frases desgarradoras y desesperadas… Levi apenas contuvo su respiración ante la escena tan brutal que se cernía ante sus ojos. Joven, entre 18 y 20 años, cabellos castaños, tez ligeramente tostada, pero lo más sorprendente de todo eso, fue la mirada perdida y sin vida que su prometido le mandaba, estando suspendido en el medio de la habitación a través de cuerdas de cáñamo, como si se tratara de una película de terror, a la espera de que el cadáver se moviera y comenzara a hablar, como si estuviese poseído. Eren Jaeger fue encontrado asesinado en el consultorio de la psicóloga Hanji Zoe, al cual acudía con frecuencia como parte de su servicio social para la titulación. El cuerpo estaba suspendido a 30 cm del suelo, estando en la posición en la cual estaba cristo cuando fue crucificado, sus manos estaban horadadas por grandes clavos, sus pies y piernas estaban quemados, con al parecer colillas de cigarro, su vientre, envuelto en sangre, por las múltiples puñaladas recibidas, mientras varios hilillos rojos bajaban por su ano, el cual estaba severamente lacerado por las fuertes embestidas a las que se vio expuesto, pero lo que más llamaba la atención era su garganta, la cual había sido cortada con un cuchillo de cocina afilado, lo que lo mató a los pocos segundos de haber sido atacado._

 _Levi olvidó como respirar, como pensar e incluso como hablar. Nunca se esperó esa escena. Mentira, esperaba esa escena. Lo que no esperaba, era ver a su prometido en esas circunstancias. Jamás lo creyó posible, ni en sus más terroríficas pesadillas._

 _Levi siguió un rastro de sangre que provenía de una puerta al fondo de la habitación, encontrando al responsable del acto. A pesar de vestir de modo casual, fue identificado como uno de los sacerdotes de la iglesia de Santa María, ubicada al norte del distrito Nagoya._

— _¡Fui yo!, ¡Yo soy el asesino!, Levi Ackerman… ¿Acaso no seguiste el mapa que te dejé entre los reportes? – preguntó con dificultad el hombre, acercándose a Levi con parsimonia, tambaleándose en su andar, con algunos piquetes en su brazo derecho y su camisa manchada del vital líquido rojo que le fue arrebatado a su amado._

 _Levi recordó entonces las particularidades de los reportes, tez morena, o ligeramente morena, cabellos castaños, con ojos de color, entre 18 y 24 años, cada vez que Levi leía alguna característica de las víctimas, por alguna razón, su mente siempre vagaba en recordar a su prometido._

 _Levi no lo soportó más y cayó de rodillas, con el agresor acercándose a él peligrosamente, con clara intención de dañarlo, pero Levi reaccionó por inercia, apartándose de él, para hacerle una llave que dejó al tipo en el suelo, mientras gritaba por ayuda, siendo auxiliado por los demás oficiales que lo acompañaban, sujetando al asesino, llevándolo a la patrulla. Levi continuó arrodillado, no atreviéndose a mirar el cadáver que se hallaba al frente._

—" _No hay nada que pueda hacer… el mapa me conducía a ti… pero fui incapaz de verlo" – pensó Levi quedándose a solas con el cadáver, disculpándose con él por ser tan ciego de no haber visto las señales, de no haber seguido el mapa que el asesino trazaba para él, que todos y cada uno de los casos conducían a su prometido, pero por sobre todo, disculpándose por no haberle protegido._

Levi abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta que se encontraba en su casa, con la chimenea prendida, la radio terminando la canción y la misma fotografía ubicada encima de la repisa. Levi se sentía muy desdichado ante la pérdida de Eren, pero es por él que decidió continuar en la policía, dispuesto a no dejar que nadie más pasara por el sufrimiento de perder a un ser querido, continuando cazando a aquellos asesinos que quisieran hacer justicia por su propia mano. Eso es lo que Eren le hubiera dicho antes de no verlo más.


End file.
